


A collection of more or less one-shot furry porn stories

by MrWriterWriter



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Dom/sub, Dont ask me why I wrote this., Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Groping, Hand Jobs, Lap Sex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Non-Consensual Groping, Other, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Puffy Pussy, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Sister/Sister Incest, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Twin sisters, Twincest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, anthros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWriterWriter/pseuds/MrWriterWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not really following any actual plot, this is mainly to help me practice writing sex scenes so don't take this too seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Evening With Her Pet

Cassandra squeaked in annoyance, "Ugh, my parents got the plan for almost five hundred channels, and the only thing on that's even remotely interesting is a documentary on the history of cheese!" The tan-furred mouse girl griped, flipping through the channels. After a few more clicks she let out a defeated sigh and turned to the documentary. "Fucking rain..." She muttered, glaring at the window where droplets could be seen rapidly hitting the glass. It had been raining nonstop for the last three days and was said to continue for the rest of the week

Three days of being cooped up in the house during her summer break.

"Maybe the weatherman'll be wrong and it'll clear up in the next day or say, Master?" Replied the soft voice of the grey and black colored catgirl laying beside her on the couch.

Cassandra snorted, "Charley, if it does, we both spend the whole day sunbathing nude in the backyard!" She fought back a giggle at the sight of her cheeks pinking at the thought. It was a little mean, but she was so damn adorable when she did it!

"N-nude??" Charley hesitated briefly, "O-ok.."

The two turned back to watching the show. A few minutes in, Cassandra glanced at Charley. Her parents were out on business so both had the place to themselves for the next couple of days. At the moment they were just in their underwear for comfort and to cool off. Her eyes trailed across the waist-length auburn braid she always had, down to her green eyes, pink button nose, and soft pair of lips where one of her fangs always poked out, and compared it to her own; black hair bobbed to just above her cheeks, brown eyes, and her own pink nose and lips. She lingered slightly on the small collar she had on, with a tag on it reading, 'Property of Cassandra Mirnshaw'.

Charley was also a couple of inches shorter than her, but no less curvy. Cassandra would admit she was just a bit jealous of Charley's Thirty-Three D breasts, a full cup bigger than her own Thirty-Five Cs. 

She also had one of the most squeezable asses Cassandra had ever seen, or felt. Making sure she wouldn't notice, her eyes trailed down till it rested on a large bulge in the tight shorts Charley wore as underwear. Cassandra had known it was there for years, and Charley knew she did as well.


	2. Chapter 2

"Charley?" Cassandra asked, turning to face her as she muted the TV, "You remember when we first met?"

"At your tenth birthday, I think." Charley fiddled with the end of her braid, "You..your parents had just purchased me from mine." 

"I know..." That was a sore spot for both of them, "I wasn't happy with any of our parents when I found out. Mine for the fact they had out-in-out BOUGHT someone. I mean, even I knew 'buying someone from someone else' normally meant a slave. That's the LAST thing I would consider you as. And I still think yours are assholes for the fact they willingly sold you! They weren't hard up for money or anything."

"They just didn't want me..." 

"Yeah,  all 'cause you have that." She put an arm around her and motioned to between her legs. "So, like I said, I wasn't happy with any of them, especially when I found out they'd made the deal a long time ago so they could buy you when you old enough." Cassandra let out another irritated squeak, "That's one of the reason I don't talk to them much anymore."

The two sat together in silence before Cassandra spoke back up, "You know, there is one good thing that came out of it."

"What, Mast-" Charley started ask, but was cut off when the mouse girl pulled her in for a searing kiss. She tensed in surprise before relaxing into it with a blissful moan, sliding her arms around her master's waist. The pair held it for a moment, separating only when they finally needed air.

"I got you." She purred, "And vice versa."

Charley could only giggle.

"And I think that," Cassandra slipped a hand up under her shirt, "Maybe," She gave her breast a squeeze and was rewarded with a mew of pleasure, "It's well past time i showed just how much I appreciate that." Cassandra's voice turned husky, "Shorts. Off."

"Yes, Master!" Thoroughly turned on now, Charley lifted her hips and slipped the shorts off, exposing her semi-hard length.

Cassandra licked her lips at the sight and descended. 

Charley almost yowled in delight when she felt her master's warm mouth wrap around her cock and her head begin to bob up and down, "M-Master..ah!" She squirmed as Cassandra's tongue lathed against the underside and tip.

Cassandra smirked and slipped her middle finger into the corner of her mouth, making sure to get it good and slick.

Charley's eyes widened when she saw the saliva-coated digit and the glint in her master's eye. She barely had time to squeak when the hand vanished behind her, but she felt it.

Namely when it slipped into the tight pucker of her ass. At the same time, she felt her other hand wrap around and begin massaging her balls.

Unfortunately, this proved to be too much for her "MAAASTEEEERRR!" She screamed.

 Cassandra blinked in surprised when she tasted the catgirl's load splashing against the back of her tongue. She hadn't expected her to orgasm so soon. Then again, she never fingered her ass before either. She took it in stride and gamely gulped it down, giving her a good hard suck as she pulled away to get it all.

Charley however, looked ready to cry, "I'm sorry, Master! I didn't mean to cum so soon!" She was silenced by Cassandra's lips on hers.

"It's ok, Charley. I didn't think doing that would hit you so hard. Of course, now I know you seem to enjoy having your cute little ass played with." She chuckled and kissed her again.

"It...it did feel really good." Charley blushed.

"Oh? Well, then." She stood up and slipped her own panties off, giving her own rear a spank, "Maybe I should give it try. You game?" 

 

 


End file.
